Resonance of the Soul
by CrazyOtaku3
Summary: Kami Albarn was amazing. A meister, a mother, everything. Her daughter, Maka looked up to her and recognised her as her idol. But, tragedy strikes as Kami and her husband, Spirit, get a divorce and Kami leaves Maka to travel the world. Now, as a fifteen year old, Maka vows to follow in her mothers' footsteps by attending the school that her mother and her father did: The D.W.M.A.


**Konnichiwa minna-san! Hai! It is I, CrazyOtaku3, with another story! But this time... it is about my favorite anime which is...**

**SOUL EATER!**

**Yes, it may be a surprise to many, but I am in LOVE with Soul Eater. Don't you worry though. I will be updating soon on 'A Life to Remember.' Annndddd, you guys weren't voting for which story I should do next, so I just decided to do one about Soul Eater. Maybe, just maybe, if I am doing well with this story and my other one, I will start on my Fairy Tail story. So, that is all you need to know. On with the story! (I said story a lot of times here too XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not (cry DX) own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Dwelling in the Past**

_"__**A Sound Soul, Dwells within a Sound Mind, and a Sound Body**__"_

_"What does that mean, mama?" _

_Kami Albarn blinked and looked down at her five year old daughter. _

_"Maka. Sweetie, I didn't see you there."_

_A five year old Maka Albarn, looked up at her mother, with her large emerald green orbs. _

_"Mama, what did that mean?" Maka repeated her question from before._

_Kami smiled and put a hand on her daughters' head._

_"In time, Maka." she looked at the window once again. "In time you will know what it means."_

Maka clenched her hands into fists as she stopped stray tears from falling down from her eyes.

"Mama..." she whispered. She looked out of the window from the moving car that she was in.

"I'm on my way." she mumbled to herself.

"Maka." a voice said, bringing Maka out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" she asked bitterly.

The voice let out a sigh.

"Maka, that's no way to talk to your papa." the man said from drivers' seat, next to her.

Maka huffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah right. You stopped being my papa when you started to cheat on mama." With that, Maka turned to the window once more, not wanting to speak to her father anymore.

Spirit sighed as his daughter gave him the "silent treatment" once again. The fifteen year old pretty much hated/despised him for what he had done six years ago.

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_A nine year old Maka glared at her best friend as he laughed at her from the top of a tree._

_"No fair, Black Star!" she yelled up to the young boy._

_"Aw, is wittle Maka having twouble catching me?" he teased._

_Maka scowled at him and started to climb the tree once again._

_"Black Star, I swear, if I catch you, I'm gonna Maka-Chop your face so hard..." She was cut off when she started to feel herself sliding down once again._

_"Oof!" she let out a small huff as she plopped down to the ground once again._

_Black Star grinned down at her and stood up from his spot on the high tree branch. Then, he pointed up to the sky._

_"Maka! Don't forget this! I am __**god**__!" he yelled._

_Maka rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." she mumbled._

_"Nobody is able to catch up to me!" Black Star continued to yell._

_From her place on the ground, Maka stood up and dusted herself off._

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Maka and Black Star turned to see Maka's parents._

_"Sweetie! It's time to go now!" Kami called to her daughter from inside the car._

_"Kay!" Maka replied back._

_Black Star jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet. He walked up to Maka and grinned._

_"Looks like I win this time!"_

_Maka narrowed her eyes. A small smile played on her lips._

_"Is that so?"_

_Quickly, Maka lightly touched Black Star's arm and bolted towards her car._

_"Tag! You're it!" she yelled._

_Black Star just stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded, before running after her._

_"HEY! That wasn't fair!" he yelled. Maka smirked and hopped into the car. Just as Black Star was about to get her, she slammed the door shut, making Black Star hit his face._

_He laid on the ground for a few minutes before getting up and yelling at Maka._

_The young girl just sat there, arms crossed._

_"Sorry, what's that? I can't hear you."_

_Kami and Spirit looked at the two before sighing. Kami rolled down her window once more._

_"Black Star." she called._

_Black Star stopped yelling at Maka and walked over to her._

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Albarn." he greeted._

_Kami smiled. "Are Sid and Nygus around?" she asked the young assassin._

_"Right here." a deep voice said from behind Black Star._

_Black Star turned around to see his "foster parents"._

_"Mr. Sid! Miss Nygus!" he yelled happily before running into Sid's arms._

_Sid gladly accepted the young boy with open arms before putting him up on his shoulders._

_"Kami, Spirit. Here to pick up Maka?" Nygus asked._

_Kami nodded._

_"So, was there any word from Lord Death?" she asked._

_Sid shook his head._

_"No, everything is fine."_

_Kami and Spirit sighed in relief._

_Then, all four adults looked at the two young kids... Who were aguing yet again._

_"So, did you finally find out what Maka is?" Nygus asked._

_Kami nodded._

_"And...?"_

_Kami motioned for Nygus to come in closer. Nygus leaned in. Kami whispered something into Nygus' ear. Nygus' eyes widened. She then stood up straight._

_"Nygus? What happened?" Sid asked._

_Nygus shook her head._

_"Well, it was nice to see you again Kami. You too Spirit." she said. She then looked at the young girl in the back seat._

_'Maka...'_

_Kami and Spirit smiled at the two before driving off._

_Maka looked at her parents._

_"Mama, papa?" she asked._

_"Yes angel?" Spirit answered._

_"I heard you say to Miss Nygus that Stein-hakase gave you the results." Her eyes brightened._

_"So? I am a meister, or a weapon?" she asked_

_Spirit and Kami tensed._

_"Well?" an eager Maka asked._

_"Y-You're a meister honey." Spirit blurted out._

_Kami looked at her husband. He gave her a 'Just roll with it,' look._

_"Y-Yes sweetie. Professor Stein said that you're a meister." Kami stuttered._

_Maka smiled brightly. "Just like Mama!" she beamed._

_Spirit gulped. Kami paled. Then, they drove home._

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?!" Kami screeched at her husband._

_"WELL, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO SAY, THAT SHE WAS A WEAPON?!" Spirit hissed._

_"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!"_

_"WELL SHE WAS EXPECTING AN ANSWER!"_

_"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GAVE HER ONE!"_

_"I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE OUR DAUGHTER HAPPY!"_

_"AND WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THE TRUTH, DO YOU THINK SHE'LL BE HAPPY THEN?! HUH?!"_

_"THAT'S IT!" Spirit roared. He got up and grabbed his coat. "If you're just going to keep on yelling at me the whole night, THEN I'LL JUST LEAVE!"_

_With that, he left. Kami flinched as the door slammed behind him._

_"Mama?" a tired voice asked._

_Kami turned around to see her half awake daughter._

_"Maka." she faked a smile. "What are you doing up, honey?"_

_"I heard you and papa shouting... Again." she whispered._

_Kami sighed. This was how it was every night. Kami and Spirit would have a random argument, and Spirit would then leave and come back very late at night, or early in the morning._

_"It was nothing. I was just stressed over something. You can go back to sleep."_

_Maka looked at her with worried eyes before turning around and going into her room. Kami collapsed when she heard the door close. Tears began to stream down her face._

_"Why?" she whispered. A few minutes later, Kami sighed and stood up. She sat herself down on the old couch in the middle of their small living room and ran a hair through her long, ash blonde hair._

_"Spirit. You liar."_

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_"Papa?" Maka called throughout her small house._

_Kami went away for some errands and she was left home alone with Spirit._

_"Papa?" she asked again. No answer._

_There were sounds coming from his and Kami's room so Maka decided to check there._

_Maka opened the door slightly and her eyes widened._

_There was another woman in there. That woman wasn't her mama. That woman wasn't papa's wife... _

_Papa wasn't supposed to be kissing her._

_Spirit sat there on his bed, another woman with him. Their lips were firmly attached to each others'. Both were also naked._

_After a few seconds, Spirit and the woman broke apart. The woman gasped. _

_"What is it?" Spirit asked._

_The woman rose a hand and pointed to the door._

_Spirit slowly turned around to see his wide-eyed daughter, staring straight at the two._

_"Papa..." Maka asked slowly. "Who is this?"_

_"M-Maka! I didn't notice you there!" he said quickly, covering up the woman's naked body with a blanket and his own with a big pillow sitting at the head of their bed._

_"You didn't answer my question." Maka said a little impatiently. She pointed at the woman._

_"__**Who. Is. This?**__"_

_"M-Maka, this is Clara. C-Clara, this is my daughter, Maka." Spirit said shakily._

_Maka glared at Clara._

_"Miss Clara." she asked politely._

_"Y-Yes?" Clara asked, scared to death by the look that Maka was giving her._

_"Get the fuck out." Maka growled, pointing to the door._

_Clara quickly nodded, stood up, sloppily put on her dress, and fled._

_Maka looked at her papa._

_"N-Now angel..."_

_"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled, bringing a huge encyclopedia down on her fathers' head. Soon after that, she ran out of the room and into her own, slamming the door shut._

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Kami yelled._

_About a month had passed ever since Maka had discovered her father cheating on her mother. Although she wanted to, she could never tell her mother. She couldn't stand being the one to make her parents' sad. And now..._

_Maka covered her ears as Kami screeched at Spirit. Tonight was the night that her mother finally found out by herself._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She yelled._

_Spirit just stayed quiet._

_Kami glared at the naked woman next to him._

_"I want you OUT of my house."_

_The woman just sat there, too afraid to actually move._

_"NOW!" Kami barked. The woman got up, and ran out, not even caring that she was naked._

_Kami glared at her husband._

_"Spirit, I think we should get a divorce." she told him._

_Maka gasped._

_Spirit's eyes widened._

_"Kami-"_

_"No. Look, I know that we've been fighting, and now, look at us." she told him._

_Spirit looked down, ashamed._

_"But what about Maka?" Spirit asked._

_Kami just stayed quiet. Spirit could see a tear run down her cheek._

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_Kami sighed as she packed her bags. Today was the day. The day that she would leave her so called, "husband", and her sweet little daughter._

_Maka... Just the thought of not being able to be with her brought tears to her eyes._

_"Mama?" a small voice asked from beside Kami._

_"Maka." Kami said, surprised. "What are you doing up this late?" Kami asked her._

_"Why are you packing?" Maka asked. "Where are you going?"_

_"Maka, there's something that your papa and I have to tell you."_

_Maka bit her lip._

_"Maka honey, your father and I are getting a divorce."_

_So, it was true. Her parents were really getting a divorce..._

_"Why?" Maka asked in a small voice, even though she already knew the answer._

_"You'll... You'll find out when you're older." Kami told her._

_Finally, Maka couldn't hold it in anymore. She flung herself into her mothers' arms and started sobbing._

_"Mama, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she kept on saying._

_"Maka, what are you-"_

_"I knew! I'm sorry! I caught papa cheating before and I didn't tell you! I'm sorry mama! I'm sorry!" she sobbed._

_Kami froze._

_"Maka, you knew?" she asked._

_"I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-Mam-a-a. I-I d-d-in't w-want t-to m-m-make y-o-ou m-mad. A-and n-now, y-you a-a-and papa, a-are gon-na g-get a-a d-d-ivorce b-because o-of m-me." Maka hiccuped._

_Kami froze for a few moments before hugging her daughter back._

_"M-Ma-ma?"_

_"Maka, we're not getting a divorce because of you, sweetie." Kami started carressing her daughters' shoulder-long hair._

_"W-Why a-a-re you l-le-eaving th-then?"_

_"Sweetie, when you're older, I hope and pray that you will find an amazing husband that will love you and treat you well. I hope and pray... that you and your husband will not end up like your papa and I..."_

_"What's wrong? I know that Papa cheats, but he loves you and I... doesn't he?" Maka asked._

_"Maka, Papa and I love you so much... But I think your Papa and I made a mistake."_

_"... Was I the mistake?" Maka asked._

_Kami hesitated._

_"No." she finally answered. "Maka, you were a blessing to us. We were very thankful for you. The mistake... was us."_

_"Huh?" Maka asked, confused._

_"We were very thankful to have you, sweetie. But I think me and your papa got married too early." Kami looked at her daughter... Who looked even more confused._

_"Sweetie, what I'm trying to say is.. I don't think your papa and I love each other." Kami said._

_Maka's eyes widened and tears started to reappear._

_"B-But..."_

_Kami sighed and put a hand on Maka's head. Slowly, she leaned forward and softly kissed her daughters' forehead._

_"It'll be okay." Kami whispered while hugging her daughter close._

_Maka hugged her mother back while starting to cry. Soon, the crying turned into sobbing._

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

_Spirit watched quietly as he saw his wife board the private jet. Lord Death was nice enough to lend her one._

_Kami's ash blonde hair fell in front of her eyes as she boarded, not even giving Spirit a second glance._

_Black Star patted his friend on the back as she sat on the floor and sobbed._

_Nygus and Sid looked at each other sadly. They knew very well that this may probably be the last time they saw their friend for a very long time._

_The last of Kami's things finally got loaded onto the ship and the doors started to close._

_Poor Maka, who was watching finally decided to call to her mama one more time. Getting up, she ran towards the jet which was just starting to take off._

_"Maka!" Black Star called to his friend._

_Maka just continued running._

_When she got near enough, she stopped and cupped her hands to her mouth._

_"Mama!" she called. She knew that her mama wouldn't hear her. But that didn't matter._

_"Mama!" she tried again._

_Nope._

_"MAMA!" She screamed._

_Kami looked out of the window as she sadly watched the world below her get smaller. Turning away, she pulled out a book and started to open it._

_"MAMA!" She heard a faint call._

_Her eyes widened._

_Dropping the book, she ran over to the window. There, she saw Maka._

_"Maka!" she yelled, hitting her fist against the unbreakable window._

_"Mama!" Maka cried as she saw her mother come to the window._

_"COME BACK!" She yelled. She pointed a finger at her._

_"YOU'D BETTER COME BACK, MAMA!" She cried._

_"COME BACK!" Kami heard her daughter say._

_She faintly saw her point a finger at her._

_"YOU'D BETTER COME BACK!"_

_Kami looked down as her lip started quivering._

_"I promise Maka." she whispered._

_A tear started to roll down her cheek._

_"I'll come back."_

**VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV**

Spirit sighed. Ever since that day, Maka wouldn't even talk to him properly. The longest conversation they've had was about a few minutes tops, but that was about it.

He sighed once again and looked at the road in front of him.

Maka looked at the window as she watched the scene change into a desert. She sweat dropped. This was where it was located? In a desert? Regaining her posture, she thought about her mother.

Six years ago, after her mother left, she vowed to become just like her. Only, she wouldn't make the same mistake. Not ever.

The car suddenly came to a halt as Maka was thrown forward. If it had not been for her seatbelt, she would've been flung right out of the car.

"Papa, what's wrong with yo-" Maka stopped as she saw a creature right outside on the hood of the car.

Her eyes widened in fear. What _was_ that thing?! She studied the creature a little bit and found something odd.

Its soul was red.

"Maka." Spirit said.

Maka looked at her father.

"I want you to get out of here as soon as I say its okay." he said.

Maka looked back at the creature. It gave a wicked grin and rose one of its clawed hands.

Spirit and Maka's eyes widened.

"Maka! Get out no-!" Spirit was cut off as the creature brought down its claws and broke the window.

Both Spirit and Maka threw the doors open and tumbled out of the car, and onto the desert sand.

"Ow." Maka mumbled as she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, as well as liquid. Bringing up one of her hands, she wiped it off.

It was blood.

A piece of glass had managed to cut her cheek, and get buried in there.

Looking back at her car, the creature was gone. And so was her father.

"Jerk." she mumbled under her breath. He probably left her and ran away to save himself.

Slowly, she got up and dusted herself off.

Then, everything froze.

Maka looked down slowly to see that a sharp claw was sticking out of her stomach. Her blood was dripping off of it.

"MAKA!" She heard Spirit scream.

The claw was removed and everything started becoming blurry. Maka's eyes started fluttering as she fell to the ground.

The last thing she saw was her father killing the damned thing and calling her name.


End file.
